What would your mother think?
by crazychickxoxo
Summary: Bella gets to bunk with the three boy's of Twilight for camp, love, hating, nakedness, it's all here or will be.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry but I just couldn't help myself. I was up at my aunties today and I just kept imagining my computer home alone and my brain just popped up a new idea, (I hate it when it does that.) Hope you like it. Also I'm not describing them you should already know what they look like. I don't own any of the characters unless I make them, SM owns them. Amyxoxo

**BPOV**

I turned the music up loud as I grabbed my black nail polish from my suitcase. In this room there were one queen size bed and one bunk bed so all together this room fit four people.

_**Alex: **_

_**I feel so unsure, **_

_**As I take you hand and lead you to the dance floor.**_

_**As the music dies,**_

_**There's something in your eyes,**_

_**Calls to mind the silver screen,**_

_**And all its sad goodbyes.**_

_**Alex, Juliet, 3OH!3:**_

_**I'm never gonna dance again, **_

_**Guilty feet have got no rhythm.**_

_**Though it's easy to pretend,**_

_**I know you're not a fool.**_

_**(You know I ain't a fool, girl)**_

_**I should of know better than to cheat a friend,**_

_**And waste the chance that I've been given. **_

_**So, I'm never gonna dance again,**_

_**The way I danced with you.**_

_**Juliet:**_

_**Time can never mend. (Ooh)**_

_**The careless whispers…**_ "Of a good friend."

The music stopped before it got to the end of the verse. I looked to come face-to-face with three-drop dead hotties.

"Are you Edward, Jasper and Emmett?" I asked them and they all nodded. "I'm Isabella, but call me Bella; I'm your new classmate and your new roommate." I announced jumping happily on my bed; the top bunk. "I took the top bunk, someone take the bottom bunk then the other two can share the queen."

They all bounced at the bed, but only the big buff guy got it. "Yeah, beat that you two gay's have to share a bed. I get one all to myself." He bragged, he looked up at me kindly. "I'm Emmett by the way, the blonde with the bed hair is Edward and the other one is Jasper."

"Nice to me ya." I mumbled as I finished painting my nails, it was quiet for a few moments until I looked up to see both Edward and Jasper staring at me with puppy dog eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"We were just wondering if maybe… you'd swap spots with us?" Edward asked; his voice dripped …sex. I imagined running my hands through his hair as her sucked on my skin but I quickly shook it out of my head.

"You can pick which one you bunk with it's just it's a bit weird if two _dudes_ bunk together. We both promise not to try any funny business." Jasper said as they both held a hand over their heart.

I stared at them as if they had something wrong with their heads;_ why would I bunk with either of these guys, let alone any guy?_ "Jasper and I both have girlfriends so the only one you have to watch out for is Edward." Emmett told me, "His very sneaky when it comes to peeping or even just girls." He said with a wink and I giggled.

"So, will you bunk with one of us?" Edward asked giving me a puppy pout. "Or are you going to make us give into our sexual attraction?"

The image of them two on the bed wrapped around the covers going at it made me wet between the legs, but I was able to let out a quiet, "I-I guess s-so."

They both smiled at me. "Cool so who you bunking with, then?" Jasper asked.

I smiled; _as if I'd bunk with either of them_. I quickly jumped on to the couch across the room. "Neither."

Jasper smiled and jumped on to the top bunk while Edward just stared at me. "Are you sure you don't want to bunk with me? There's enough room for both of us."

"No. Now can one of you turn the light out you don't get this beautiful without beauty sleep." I said and Emmett laughed as he turned off the lights.

_I woke up to the warmth of a body _lying_ next to me; it was a cold night so I cuddled into it. I was thankful when their arms wrapped around me and kept me warm._

"_Are you awake?" I opened my eyes to see Edward next to me. "Great. I bought you over to the queen because you were shivering on the couch."_

"_Thanks, you're cuddly and warm I'm glad." I mumbled as I snuggled in more and rested my head on his chest. I felt him laugh so I asked, "What's so funny?" _

"_You haven't noticed I'm cold either, have you?" He asked and I only noticed them that he had an erection. "That and you sleeping on that couch with your top showing you breasts I just couldn't help myself."_

_I looked into his eyes to see lust in them. "W-what are yo-you going to do a-about it?" I asked and he smiled._

"_You could help get rid of it, if you want. The others are asleep so if we don't make to much noise no one will need to know." He moved so his mouth was next to my ear and he whispered, "Do you like it fast and hard or gentle and lovingly?" He licked the shell of my ear and I whimpered. "Or are you still a virgin?"_

_I licked my lips and answered, "Virgin."_

"_Do you want me to take that away? So we can fuck like wild rabbits?" He nibbled on my eye, as I nodded. "Good, you answered correctly now you get a prize._

_I was about to ask what it was when his lips touched mine. He flipped us so he was on top as his lips assaulted mine. I felt his erection inches away from where I wanted it._

"_I'm going to fuck you senseless until you scream my name while your tight, wet pussy milks my big hard cock." He told me; more heat pooled in between my thighs. I didn't know I liked him with a bad mouth. "Or do you want to tell me what you want? What do you want Isabella?"_

"_I-I want…." He pulled back and looked at me waiting for an answer. "I want you big hard cock in me!"_

_He ripped both of our pants off in a flash and was on me again. I felt him at my entrance and moments before he entered he whispered, "I love you."_

He was about to enter me when I woke up.

The sun streaked through the window as I laid there listening to the boys bicker.

"Eddie, why did you make Bella sleep on the couch? When she wakes up she's going to be angry at us." Emmett whined.

"How about we try and make a run for it?" Jasper suggested. "We could run right now and by tomorrow we could at least get to my granny's house."

"But she might chase." Edward said. But I heard them all rush toward the door so I held my arm out and got three hits; _bulls eye._

I slowly got up and snarled at them. "Gosh, boys are weird. Why the fuck would I be pissed at you's?" I looked down at them with a smile. "I live with my dad and three brothers, you can't piss me off that easily. Anyway I offered to sleep on the couch." I said as I grabbed my clothes and two of my towels. "First in best washed." I mumbled. "I'm taking a shower."

I walked into the bathroom and started the water. When I got in the hot water felt good against my back.

I quickly washed my hair and got out but when I did my clothes weren't there; my panties and bra were there but not the rest. "Ha ha, Emmett, I know you did it! I feel sorry for you!"

"What-!" He was going to say something when I walked out in nothing but my bra and panties. "What the hell, Bella? Jasper and I both have girlfriends, put some clothes on!"

"Aye, what even Captain! Anything else, while aye is at it?" I joked as I pulled my clothes on, I heard the other two laugh and then both of them getting whacked around the head.

"That wasn't funny. You guys. She's a girl you're meant to be on my side. Bro's before hoe's!" Emmett whined. "Jasper, what would Alice think?"

"His right, my girlfriend would confiscate my balls, if she knew. So mate I got to leave you on this." Jasper said moving so he was standing next to Emmett.

I smiled at Edward, who smiled shyly back. "What do you say, are you on the good side or the bad side?" I asked him making a halo above my head and horns as I pointed to them.

"I don't go good with all the die in hell stuff, so the good side it is." Edward chuckled, and I did a victory dance.

"Two verses two it's an even game." I told them. "When is breakfast I'm starving?" I asked just as a bell chimed.

"Breakfast!" Emmett and I yelled at the same time. He looked at me as if I was a alien. "I'll race you there Emmett. One, two, three. GO!"

I was off in a flash with Emmett not far behind.

Breakfast was fun I got to meet Jasper's girlfriend, Alice and Emmett's girlfriend, Rose. Emmett and Jasper had gone back to the girls room so it was just Edward and I.

We had had macaroni and cheese with a bottle of Pepsi, while friendly chatting. He had come from a rich family and after this camp his parents were going to try and get him into a marriage.

"But do you want that?" I asked him with my full attention. "Or do you want to stay single a bit long?"

"Well… There's this one girl I like, but I don't know if she'd return the feelings." He said and I hugged him for comfort.

"Do I know her? What's her name?" I asked but before he could answer his lips were on mine in a fiery kiss.

It was a gentle loving kiss and nothing more. He pulled back moments later with a goofy smile, "That should answer your question, shouldn't it?"

But before I could answer he got up and left the room. My lips tingled from the kiss and I felt myself smile goofily also.

So what do you think? Was it good? The song is called Careless Whispers by Alex Gaskarth, Juliet Simms, 3OH!3. Listen to it, it's a really good song. (If you listen to it don't diss Juliet Simms voice, it's _actually_ cool how she sing.) Don't own Pepsi or anything in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey it's me again. Thanks to Rawr Ashley Rae for telling me to review so I wrote this as fast as I could. SM owns Twilight and all the other book to the series; characters, and all. Hope you like it. Amyxoxo _

**BPOV**

I was halfway through my new book Wicked Lovely by Melissa Marr when the boys walked through the door. They all smiled and sat on the couch with me. Edward was acting as if what happened before _hadn't_ happened so I decided to go along with it.

"Bella, the girls are coming over later so you're going to get stuck with Eddie, is that OK?" Emmett asked as he shared a smile with Jasper.

"Sure, I have something to discuss with him anyway." I said sweetly and their eyebrows shot up. "Don't' we Edward?"

They look at him and he lightly blushes before answering, "We most defiantly do, why don't we have it now? Outside?" He stands up and I follow. We walk outside and both sit on the swing chair.

He doesn't say anything so I decide to take matters into my own hands. "Was that the truth? Do you _like_ me? Or did you just want a kiss?"

He stares at me as if I was stupid. "You're asking me if I _like_ you?" I nod to afraid to talk. "Bella, why the hell would you ask that question? If I like you, as if you're a game, well no Bella. I think… I know…" He stares me in the eye and smiles a crooked smile. "Bella, I'm in love with you. Don't ever ask me that question again, got it?"

I nod with a smile; _his in love with _me_? _I stare into his eyes and he frowns. "What?"

"Do you love me back?" He asks straight to the point.

I mule it over in my head for a few moments as he sits unmoving in front of me and I suddenly know my answer. "Yes?"

He smiles a very big smile that reaches his eyes and pulls my in to a _very_ loving hug. "Bella, you won't regret this, never in a million years."

_What does he mean by that? _I frown slightly but I don't let him notice.

He pulls away an starts talking about his family; he came from a wealthy family. He was an only child who had both his parents and a nanny. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were his only friends that took him for real. I learnt a lot about him in the few hours until I fell asleep.

…

I wake up to the warmth of some ones arms wrapped around me, I look up to see an asleep Edward. He has a small smile on his face and his eyes are fluttering.

"Do you love me that much you watch me asleep?" Edward asked sarcastically with a bigger smile. "Do I look that drop dead handsome?"

I smile and kiss him gently on the lips. "Don't think so highly of yourself you'll just hurt yourself more in the end. You look peaceful in your sleep, you look cute."

He clutched his chest and acted hurt which only made me laugh. "I, Edward Cullen, don't look cute ever. Never in my life my mother even never says that."

"Well, you're cute to me and I don't care what you think I'll keep calling you cute, until I get sick of it." I kiss him again and he nudges my nose with his as a sign of affection.

"Bella, when we leave this camp will you come with me and visit my parents with me?" He suddenly turns shy and doesn't look at me while he asks. "I have never met a girl I have liked, and I want them to meet the girl who I liked and actually stole my hearts in less than a week."

I blush at his comment and his smile brightened even more. "You stole my heart too."

His arms tighten around me and he kisses me. It was a simple kiss; only lips with a tad of movement but that changed in seconds, and turned intimate. My arms reached his neck and my hands slid through his golden hair with ease. His arms wrap securely around my waist so I felt his ever-showing erection on my center.

"Bella, you don't know how bad I want this, want you. But Jasper and Emmett are asleep and were on a bloody camp for fucksake. I promise you when we leave and go to my home I'll make love to you all day and night. I don't care if my parents were to hear us I would happily say I was fucking my loves wet, tight pussy with my hard cock, and she just couldn't help screaming." Edward told me, sadly pulling away, and just lying down next to me.

"Edward, I can't wait. Then we could go to my house and do the same there." I smile cunningly. "Maybe even in my fathers bedroom, in the kitchen and if you're luck in the shower."

"Bella, don't tempt me I'm already having a hard time controlling myself don't make it harder. But maybe we could do the same at my house too."

Edward smiles and pulls in into a hug just to cuddle though; sadly. "Maybe even in my old tree-house?"

"I'd love to do that but we have to get through camp first." I comment and fall back into sleep slowly.

….

I slowly woke to the sound of Emmett's voice.

"So what did you and Bella _talk_ about last night?" He snickered. "Edward if you don't tell us I'll put Tanya onto you."

"I've fallen in love and that's all." _Good he didn't tell then any more other wise I would of killed him. _"You can send all the girls you want after me but you won't succeed I've already lost my heart so they can't take it." He sounded loved up and mine.

"Go Edward! You finally got yourself a girl. Good luck I'm happy for you she'll change your life and you'll change her life." Jasper said sounding wise and old.

"Go Eddie! You can finally lose you're virginity and to Bella I'm jealous man." Emmett said sounding very guyish.

"Emmett, I can't wait for that we've already planned that." Edward said but I didn't care I opened my eyes to see him next to me and he attacked my neck as if he was a starved man.

"Whoa! Go Eddie!" Emmett yelled as he watched us.

_Sort of a cliffy, how did you like it? Sorry it was a bit rushed and short but I'm sleepy it's 12am and I really need to get some shuteye. Review and I'll add another chapter quicker. Amyxoxo _


End file.
